Une âme est faite pour être entière
by Hikari-J
Summary: En ce monde, l'âme est incomprise est inexpliqué. D'où vient-elle ? Ou retourne-elle ? Personne ne sait toutefois tout sorcier averti sait qu'une âme est supposé être et rester entière. Que cela veut-il dire pour une personne l'ayant séparé en 8 parties ?


**Disclaimer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter même si j'aimerais avoir des droits sur Dobby, il ne serait pas mort comme ça !**

**Cette fiction vient d'une réflexion : Quelles sont les conséquences de séparer son âme ? **

* * *

Marchant dans une nuit sans lune ni lumières artificielles notre personnage principal car il en faut bien un dans toute histoire n'avait aucune particularité qui l'aurait distingué de tous les autres personnages et figurants de notre histoire, allant ainsi à l'encontre de l'opinion commune. Il ne semblait pas disposer de super pouvoirs et il n'avait aucun trait physique le différenciant des autres hommes de manière à le faire ressortir. C'est pourquoi si un témoin l'avait aperçu cette nuit là, il n'aurait aucunement pu par la suite donner un quelconque témoignage utile de quelque manière que ce soit aux... «Autorités concernées».

Toutefois, vous lecteurs n'auraient plus aucun doute sur sa particularité après l'avoir vu traverser la façade d'un bar dont les briques dégageaient une étrange aura de puissance.

Invisible et ce même à l'oeil des gardiens de la paix du monde des sorciers, nommés en 1567 par un obscur bureaucrate alors au pouvoir n'ayant aucune importance dans notre histoire «Aurors».

Les dits Aurors et ce bien qu'ils soient équipés jusqu'aux dents de détecteurs de magie de toute sorte -Fusse-il dit en passant que notre personnage pensa de manière moqueuse que tout bon sorcier qui se respecte ayant eu un tant soi peu d'entraînement n'aurait pas eu à recourir à de tels artifices- ne le détectèrent guère. En effet à leurs yeux il était invisible, bien que ce ne soit pas le terme correct pour décrire l'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs.

Touchant d'un doigt le mur de briques à l'apparence délabré derrière le Pub, là ou il y'aurait normalement dû se trouver une cour il fit apparaître en lieu et place dudit mur une allée qu'une simple pancarte ayant l'air d'être sortie de l'époque victorienne appelait «Le Chemin de Traverse».

Durant cette période de l'année, entre le début des vacances d'été et le premier jour de Septembre en temps normal durant la journée de nombreux adolescents et pré-adolescents seraient en train de préparer leur rentrée à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Toutefois cette nuit là la rue était déserte ce qui était étrange puisque bien que de nombreux parents interdisent à leurs enfants de sortir la nuit il y'aurait du y'avoir de nombreux adultes dans les rues ainsi que des adolescents cherchant à acheter du Whisky pur-feu afin de l'introduire à Poudlard dans l'espoir d'organiser des fêtes ou de partager un verre avec des amis dans les dortoirs avant de se livrer dans le cas des Serpentard à des activités douteuses qui résulteraient en l'intervention du très...estimé Severus Rogue afin de réparer tout dommage infligé aux dortoirs par des sorts vraisemblablement mal maîtrisés ou dans le cas du reste des maisons de Poudlard afin de parler en termes peu élogieux du maître des potions.

Toutefois, notre personnage s'égarait, ce n'est de toute manière pas comme si qu'il était allé un jour à Poudlard pour de nombreuses raisons qu'il n'évoquerait pas encore. Il était à présent en train de fixer la raison pour laquelle l'allée pourtant si représentative de la magie, de la vie même était si délabrée et vide... En face de lui un poster le fixait, un avis de recherche exactement sur lequel se trouvait un personnage hautement grotesque pour toute personne n'ayant jamais ressenti la terreur qu'apportait son simple nom bien des années après sa prétendue mort.

Un crâne dépourvu de tout cheveux, des fentes en lieu et place d'un nez et pour parfaire le tableau des yeux rouges... Un proverbe bien connu disait que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, et si il n'y'avait qu'un tant soi peu de vérité dans cette maxime alors il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Lord Voldemort. Ces yeux au travers d'une simple affiche tout ensorcelée qu'elle soit ne reflétaient que haine et destruction. Haine et Destruction qui n'avaient de but qu'elles mêmes et non pas une cause «noble» tels qu'une «Révolution» si tant est qu'une cause aussi noble soit-elle puisse être atteinte via cette émotion qu'elle la haine et sa conséquence directe sans perdre ses lettres de noblesse.

Ceci était un autre débat toutefois.

Sa destination ce soir n'était pas le Chemin de Traverse à proprement parler, non bien sûr que non. Son objectif se trouvait dans la part bien plus fameuse de cette allée qu'était l'allée des Embrumes, l'allée que tout parent responsable interdisait à leurs enfants plus pour leur protection que pour leur interdire un potentiel amusement.

Cette partie du côté «magique» de Londres recelait ce que l'on pourrait appeler la facette sombre du monde des sorciers à des années lumières du Chemin de Traverse qui pour tout apprenti sorcier fusse il un sang-pur ou un né-moldu reste une image qui se gravera dans leur mémoire jusqu'au jour de leur mort. Une image que tout parent sorcier transmet à leurs enfants afin d'y voir le même émerveillement qu'ils ont ressenti un jour dans leur vie lorsque les choses étaient alors plus simples qu'elles ne l'étaient maintenant pour eux.

Ah, les joies de transmettre ce type de choses à ses enfants... Une chose que Tom Jedusor ne pourrait jamais comprendre malheureusement.

L'allée des Embrumes la nuit était vide de tout Auror et l'on pouvait apercevoir les mêmes personnes peu recommandables qu'a tout moment de l'année avant le retour de Voldemort. Entre vendeurs de potions illicites et stupéfiantes à la sauvette ou encore «sous le manteau» ou plutôt «sous la robe» pour eux, les prétendues baguettes faîtes sur mesure pour améliorer la puissance des sorts qui en réalité endommageaient le corps de leurs utilisateurs, et les «maisons closes» il s'agissait en effet d'une allée bien peu recommandable...

L'allée des Embrumes était un endroit qui lui donnait envie de vomir mais un endroit nécessaire, car sans celui-ci toutes ces activités n'auraient aucune centralisation et le reste de la communauté magique ou moldu risqueraient de côtoyer de telles personnes...

Enfin il se retrouva devant l'endroit qu'il cherchait, devant lui se trouvait un magasin à l'aspect usé et dont le bois semblait irradier d'humidité alors que l'on était en plein mois de Juillet. Ses sens incroyablement sensibles à la magie ambiante détectaient une odeur nauséabonde qui ne pouvait pas être manquée : Il s'agissait de magie noire, tout visiteur qui trépasserait les limites de la patience de Mr. Burke...Beurk ? devrait se retrouver face à un destin qu'il ne souhaiterait à personne.

La mort serait plus douce.

Toutefois, il n'était pas une personne lambda et c'est ce pourquoi lorsqu'il abandonna son déguisement et ouvrit la porte il entra d'une démarche pleinement assurée dans un territoire potentiellement hostile. Autour de lui la poussière s'accumulaient sur des accessoires aussi potentiellement dangereux les uns que les autres, des mains coupées, des têtes réduites, et une étrange armoire qui lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu...

Enfin le propriétaire sorti du recoin ou il se tenait debout depuis le début de cette scène, son expression n'indiquant rien de son apparente surprise au fait que le visiteur bien qu'il n'ait activé aucun des maléfices de protection entourant son magasin avait laissé le seul sortilège placé sur la porte qui était relativement sans-danger prendre effet : Un simple sortilège prévenant le propriétaire c'est-à-dire lui même de l'arrivée d'une personne dans son magasin.

Les moldus utilisaient une cloche, et cela faisait tout aussi bien l'affaire.

Dans la branche obscure dans laquelle Mr. Burke avait évolué toute sa vie ou presque depuis sa sortie de Poudlard il était impossible de ne pas se retrouver victime d'un... «accident» lors d'une «transaction» avec ses associés les plus dangereux sans être au moins capable d'Occlumencie.

Or, pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des meilleur de sa profession, arrivant au nez et à la barbe du ministère à vendre des artefacts hautement dangereux et illégaux sous couvert d'une activité elle même illégale mais tolérée.

Un masque derrière un autre masque qui ne pouvait tenir que du fait d'une pratique avancée des diverses magies de l'esprit.

«Que puis-je faire pour vous sir ?» demanda le buisnessman d'une voix longuement pratiquée qui n'était ni insultante ni débordante de respect. Une voix qui indiquait que tant que Mr. Burke n'aurait aucune idée de la stature sociale de son client il ne donnerait rien de plus qu'une certaine neutralité. Le client ne semblait pas être un héritier d'une famille pratiquant les arts de la magie noire, ils les connaissaient à peu près tous ainsi que leurs arbres généalogiques accompagnées par des histoires sordides qui remettraient en question un nombre conséquent de lignées «pures».

Il ne serait pas dit que n'était pas un Serpentard pur jus.

«Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi, ...» La figure qui s'était maintenant révélée être un homme vêtu d'une longue cape de voyage ne laissant paraître que sa chevelure noire et des yeux étrangement fermés qui semblaient pourtant le fixer lui dit d'une voix plate, monocorde et pourtant pleine de confiance face à un expert en magie noire «C'est à propos de ce que vous allez faire pour moi, vieil homme car je veux que vous sachiez qu'il est parfaitement en mon pouvoir de mettre fin à vos tourments...» Il poursuivit sur le même ton, à l'exception d'un rictus étant apparu sur son visage.

Une menace de mort n'était rien d'original pour Mr. Burke qui subtilement avait retiré sa baguette magique d'en dessous de son comptoir, prête à servir... Un simple mouvement de sa baguette et les maléfices de sécurité s'activeraient de manière à tuer l'homme devant lui et faire disparaître le corps.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que trop de questions ne soient posées, n'est-ce pas ?

L'étranger semblait avoir remarqué son geste mais il n'aurait de toute manière pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher... Il pouvait certainement sentir sa mort arriver... Mais dans ce cas pourquoi se contentait-il de poursuivre son discours comme si de rien n'était ?! «Je sais que cette cheminée à l'arrière de votre magasin bénéficie d'une liaison d'urgence vers le manoir des Malfoy que vous avez installée de manière à pouvoir faire chanter Lucius Malfoy si il venait à vous trahir. Nombre de ses ennemis aimeraient entendre parler de cette voie directe n'est-ce pas ?» L'homme cette fois souriait de manière sereine...

Il ne serait pas non plus dit que Mr Burke allait laisser un étranger, probablement un sang-de-bourbe lui donner des ordres dans son propre magasin.

Qu'importe son âge, un homme pouvait toujours se rendre coupable de pêché d'orgueil semblerait-il... Ou en tout cas ce fut les pensées de notre personnage à cet instant précis.

En un éclair, d'un mouvement si véloce qu'il était imperceptible aux yeux de tous et très certainement aux yeux usés de Burke sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains au même instant que les sortilèges de protection du magasin se dissipèrent. L'étranger se retrouva alors derrière le comptoir. L'homme tenait la tête du vieil homme avec sa main de manière à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ses yeux qui étaient toujours fermés pourtant.

«Legilimens» chuchota l'homme aux cheveux noirs dans un show apparemment impossible de magie sans l'usage d'un vecteur tel qu'une baguette. En l'espace d'un instant l'information qu'il cherchait était devant lui, défilant devant ses yeux métaphoriques. Le mot de passe qui le mènerait une fois professé devant la cheminée de Burke d'accéder au Manoir des Malfoy...

Burke semblait abasourdi de réaliser que ses barrières mentales étaient tombées si facilement. Quel niveau de Légilimencie cet homme de la vingtaine pouvait il posséder pour découvrir la vérité dans son esprit alors que même l'illustre Lord Voldemort en était incapable ? Il semblait comprendre à ce moment même que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas aussi inoffensif qu'il l'avait cru et que sa vie pourrait bien se terminer ici et maintenant.

«Mr Burke, il semblerait que je n'ai plus besoin particulier de vous» Cette phrase, pourtant composé de bien peu de mots comparés aux nombreuses années de sa vie dite sur ce ton certain et implacable glaça le sang de Burke dans ses veines.

Alors que Burke sentait sa dernière heure arriver, l'étranger lâcha le corps de «l'ancien» sorcier qui tomba sur le sol d'une manière rappelant une poupée dont les ficelles seraient coupées d'un seul coup. Il respirait toujours mais n'auraient très certainement plus aucune mémoire de ce qui lui était arriver cette nuit là.

Prenant une pincée de poudre rouge qui contrastait avec la couleur normale de la poudre de cheminette l'homme se dirigea vers la cheminée. Cette poudre était le «mot de passe» qui n'avait absolument rien d'un mot mais plus d'une clé. Ingénieux, mais loin d'être suffisant. Il jeta la poudre dans les flammes de l'âtre qui devinrent instantanément d'un rouge flamboyant au lieu d'un vert émeraude. Ne prenant pas la peine d'annoncer sa destination il marcha tout droit dans l'âtre d'un pas décidé, pénétrant ainsi dans le Manoir des Malfoy qu'il savait être la base d'opération de la créature se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort.

-Line Break-

Ce soir là, au manoir des Malfoy nous pouvions assister à une scène étrangement incongrue. Le monde des sorciers dans son entièreté connaissait ou avaient entendu parler du fameux Lucius Malfoy. Riche sang-pur et conseiller de... «L'estimé» Cornelius Fudge Ministre de la Magie de son Etat jusqu'a il y'a peu. Il était impensable qu'un homme aussi noble, prestigieux, ambitieux et rusé; soit autant de caractères faisant de lui un homme d'affaires redoutable puisse être autre chose que le maître de son manoir.

C'est pour cela que la vision devant lui était si difficile à comprendre. Sur le siège du maître de maison dans la «salle de conférence» qui servait plus d'instrument d'intimidation que d'autre chose, ne manquant aucune occasion de rappeler la lignée illustre dont les Malfoy étaient descendues par le biais des portraits de ses ancêtres notamment alignés sur les murs et le bois qui lui même semblait crier les mots «Prestige» et «Richesse» souligné par les couleurs de Serpentard sur les murs et les tapisseries, vert et argent.

La place de Lucius Malfoy était occupé par Lord Voldemort dans toute sa funeste grandeur toutefois. Seul, seulement accompagné par son fidèle serpent Nagini une autre abomination de la nature. Il semblerait être une proie facile pour un assassin téméraire.

Il n'était toutefois pas un assassin téméraire. Ou tout simplement pas un assassin.

Annonçant sa présence, violemment via le feu s'étant allumé dans la cheminée, il entra l'air de rien dans la salle de réception, qui donnait directement sur la salle de conférence.

«Qui ose...!» Lord Voldemort siffla de la même manière qu'un serpent.

Notre étranger toisa Lord Voldemort et ce bien qu'il était plus court que l'impressionnante créature «Bonsoir Mr Jedusor, je suis ici pour affaires» il dit d'un ton en apparence plaisant, sur le ton d'un businessman saluant sereinement un adversaire avant de passer aux hostilités. Toutefois Tom Jedusor tout comme lui n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce ton n'était qu'une moquerie élaborée.

Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient, il était de ceux qui ne pouvaient accepter des autres qu'une pure et simple révérence de la même nature que l'on accorderait à une divinité. Depuis la découverte de son héritage il voulait être craint pour ses pouvoirs et pour ce qu'il représentait, un sentiment né d'un complexe d'infériorité ayant peu à peu donné naissance à un complexe de supériorité non pas envers les seuls moldus mais aussi envers ses compatriotes sorciers.

Qu'une vermine telle que la personne devant lui ose pénétrer dans sa base d'opération et qui plus est l'appeler par son nom ? Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait Burke en envoyant ce... Coursier ? Mais il le payerait de sa vie et son agonie serait aussi longue que nécessaire pour faire de lui un exemple.

Personne ne se moque de Lord Voldemort.

«Avada Kedavra !» Il rugit sans réfléchir aux conséquences de l'acte en lui même, tuer était devenu un réflexe pour Lord Voldemort, une seconde nature et le temps ou il avait le moindre soupçon de remords quand à ses actes était depuis bien longtemps révolu.

Lord Voldemort, une lueur triomphante dans le regard qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un autre sorcier tout aussi puissant mais sans la moindre bienveillance de celui que l'on appelait «Le grand-père» ou le «Directeur» et qui le caractérisait fut abasourdi lorsque son sortilège de mort frappa l'homme devant lui sans le tuer de quelque manière que ce soit.

Si il n'en est, l'étranger semblait amusé.

«Quel sortilège intéressent qu'est Avada Kedavra n'est-il pas ? Un sortilège incroyablement complexe bien qu'en apparence il ne soit qu'un sortilège entraînant la mort comme un autre... Impossible à bloquer, ou à survivre si ce n'est pour un certain nourrisson. Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu la main et votre talent pour le meurtre...J'en suis désolé» La voix sortant de sa bouche ne semblait aucune désolée pour un sou.

«Mais...Que...» Lord Voldemort en était bouche bée et fou de fureur; se pourrait-il que cet homme ait la même capacité que Potter ? Etait-ce possible à reproduire ? Il ne pouvait plus le tuer, il lui fallait ce secret qui lui permettrait d'avancer encore d'un pas sur le chemin de l'immortalité !

«Pour répondre à votre question, ce n'est pas qui... C'est «que» car à mon grand désarroi et au votre je suis loin d'être un être humain, ou une créature magique...» Toute réplique de Voldemort fut coupée par le geste que l'homme fit, un geste simple qui était celui que tout homme faisait le matin après une nuit de sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Et d'un seul coup, deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent, une rouge comme le mal et l'autre dorée , d'une couleur d'or qui semblait luire dans les ténèbres.

Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un être humain, ni même d'une créature magique.

«Mon nom, bien qu'il ne soit d'aucune importance est Rjuinn bien que en général l'on m'appelle Rjuu et je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler un gardien... Je suis l'une des âmes qui préservent la balance des âmes entre ce monde, le monde des morts et les âmes qui vont se réincarné dans ce monde un jour ou l'autre lorsque une personne décède» Il oublia de mentionner qu'il se trompait toujours de direction entre l'autre côté et la Terre, cela casserait sa mystique. Il s'assurait toujours que les âmes arrivent à destination toutefois donc ce n'était pas un problème.

Lord Voldemort n'était pas un homme effrayé par beaucoup de choses, mais lorsque il entendit le mot «âme» il pensa inconsciemment à ses Horcruxes, se pourrait-il que cet homme sache ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait déjà pris des mesures ? D'ou sortait-il ? Qui était-il ?!

«Lorsque une âme passe du monde réel au monde des morts, une autre âme meurt dans le monde des morts et se réincarne en ce monde selon un cycle parfait se répétant depuis des temps immémoriaux... Une âme est pour cela l'épitomé de ce qui caractérise un être fusse-il animal, ou humain et reste toujours pur quelques soient les actes et les convictions de la personne au cours de sa vie rattachée à son esprit et à son éducation» Il poursuivit d'une voix qui était progressivement de plus en plus irritée «Une âme seule lorsque elle disparaît peut interrompre tout le cycle, Lord Voldemort. Et vous, vous avez fait bien pire que cela. Vous avez fait bien pire que cela part maintenant 8 fois» Le regard perçant adressé par Rjuinn à Voldemort ne laissait aucun doute, il savait !

Il devait révéler ses secrets ou mourir, c'était la seule solution.

Le plus puissant sortilège de Légilimencie dont il était capable était au bout de ses lèvres toutefois lorsque une violente douleur le frappa il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait accéder à sa magie

«Que...que m'avez vous fait ?!» Que Lord Voldemort soit encore capable de donner des ordres à une créature le dépassant en tout point lui et son entendement était assez... pitoyable.

«C'est de la synchronisation d'une âme et d'un corps avec la nature environnante qu'un être est capable de magie, ce pourquoi vous utilisez des parts d'animaux et des éléments de bois pour créer les vecteurs vous permettant d'exercer la votre. J'ai tout simplement coupé cette synchronisation dans votre corps afin de rendre jugement... Par votre idiotie Tom Jedusor vous empêchez les âmes des morts de se réincarner tout en tuant suffisamment de personnes pour créer un violent déséquilibre entre un manque d'âmes dans le monde des mortel et un surplus dans le monde des morts ou entre les deux» Il inspira «Il était prophétisé qu'un jeune garçon vous vaincrait en temps en en heure et donc je n'allais rien faire toutefois vous avez rendue cette affaire personnelle pour moi lorsque vous avez empêcher la réincarnation en ce monde de personnes qui m'étant très chères» De l'électricité noire comme la nuit dansait sur les pores de sa peau à présent «Tout gardien vient au monde dans le monde des vivants avec la capacité d'aller et venir du monde des morts au monde des vivants. Toutefois à leur naissance tout gardien et toute gardienne est incomplet ou incomplète et se dois de rechercher ou d'attendre le cas échéant l'incarnation de l'âme ou des âmes qui complètera la leur telles que les pièces d'un même puzzle, que ce soit des frères et des soeurs ou encore un ou une amant(e)»

Les yeux du gardien devinrent noirs de colère ce qui accentuaient la couleur dorée de ses yeux.

«Et vous Lord Voldemort avait volontairement empêché dans votre désir d'accéder à l'immortalité la réincarnation de ces personnes que je recherche depuis plus de 200 ans maintenant !» Il entonna d'une voix qui n'était plus sereine de quelque manière que ce soit mais tranchante et menaçante. Sa voix était descendue en volume et ne contenait plus que de la froideur.

«Encore ce vieux discours, c'est donc par amour bien plus que par devoir que vous vous présentez devant moi aujourd'hui, Gardien ?» La voix de Tom Jedusor était maintenant moqueuse, pah, de l'amour ? Cette émotion faible qui ne lui avait jamais rien importé ? «C'est d'un ridicule...»

«Pauvre idiot ! Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour leurs âmes, si elles ne se réincarnent pas et que je ne les trouve pas ou qu'elles ne me trouvent pas alors leurs âmes seront retirées du cycle des réincarnations pour ne pas gêner les autres ! Elle disparaîtra pour toujours et je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir ! Ni elle, ni ma soeur !» Il cria de colère et de rage, Lord Voldemort était-il pour son âge avancé si ignorant du fait que l'on pouvait ressentir de la peine pour d'autres personnes que soi même ?

Une âme aussi mutilée que la sienne n'avait rien à faire dans l'existence elle-même...

«Lord Voldemort, selon les lois suprêmes de la court des âmes vous êtes reconnu coupable de mise en danger de l'existence humaine et animale elle même mettant ainsi en danger l'équilibre même de plus de 8 milliards d'âmes, l'envoi de plusieurs milliers d'âmes dans le monde des morts avant leur heure ainsi que d'être vous même sorti du cycle sans quoi rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. De manière normale lorsque quelqu'un tue une autre personne alors cette personne aura passé sur terre toute son espérance de vie qui était elle même prévue à sa naissance. Toutefois vous, étant sorti de ce cycle avez le pouvoir de tuer des âmes avant leur heure ce qui est un crime bien plus haineux ! Vous êtes condamné au ré-assemblent des pièces éparpillées de votre âme et par la suite à 10 ans d'errance dans les limbes !»

Lord Voldemort essaya de parler, de crier suite à l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure que les fragments d'âmes qu'il avait éparpillé en connaissance de cause ou à son insu retournaient à l'intérieur de son corps, reconstruisant son âme dans un processus qui le forçait à revoir chacun des actes qu'il avait commis, à ressentir la douleur de chaque âme qu'il avait envoyé au royaume des morts ainsi que de chaque âme qu'il avait empêché de parvenir en ce monde pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Aucune douleur n'était comparable à celle-ci ce qui se reflétait sur son corps qui progressivement retournait à ce qu'il aurait du être avant tant de mutilation, l'apparence d'un homme âgé de la soixantaine au physique avantageux et aux pouvoirs exceptionnels.

Il était maintenant à sa limite, un peu plus et il se retrouverait inconscient.

«Tom Marvolo Jedusor, puissiez vous trouver dans votre nouvelle vie dans le royaume des morts la signification de l'amour pour les êtres humains» Le gardien annonça d'un ton solennel

A partir de cet instant, l'âme de Tom Marvolo Jedusor allait errer dans le monde des morts, jusqu'a ce qu'il trouve une lumière suffisamment forte pour effacer les mutiliations que son âme avait subi, pour réellement fixer à nouveau les pièces du puzzle de son âme.

Quand à lui même, il n'était que l'un des gardiens de l'équilibre des âmes. Il poursuivrait sa vie terrestre sans les âmes qu'il était supposé trouver continuant ainsi son devoir envers les âmes qu'il avait à aider. Au terme de tout ceci, il ne pouvait que ressentir une peine perçante vis-à-vis du fait que son âme disparaîtrait à nouveau, pour toujours cette fois en même temps que les deux personnes qu'il était supposé trouver plus que tout autres.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux dorés...

«Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous trouver à temps...» Il dit tout doucement avec une douceur qui n'allait guère à un être aussi puissant que lui.

Il s'en alla du manoir Malfoy, aucun de ses occupants n'étaient destinés à mourir ou à être jugés aujourd'hui.

-Line Break-

Cette nuit là, un phénomène très particulier avait permis au gardien pour la première fois en plusieurs années d'être capable de retrouver Lord Voldemort et de rendre jugement. Cette nuit là, un vieux sorcier d'une puissance et d'une sagesse hors normes avait été retrouver le survivant. Harry Potter un garçon de 16 ans qui vivait avec son oncle et sa tante depuis la mort de ses parents, assassinés par Lord Voldemort.

Bien entendu, le jeune Potter ne se séparait jamais de la Cape d'Invisibilité hérité de son père et de ses aïeuls avant lui. Cette cape doté d'un pouvoir mystérieux s'était retrouvé une fois de plus en présence de la baguette magique dont Albus Dumbledore était le maître.

Mais une chose avait changé par rapport à la normale cette nuit là.

«Professeur Dumbledore... Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?» Demanda le jeune sorcier en regardant la main de son maître, qui semblait desséchée et horriblement mutilée.

«Ceci est une histoire fascinante qui ne peut être racontée dans ces circonstances, Harry» L'ancien sorcier lui répondit d'un ton bienveillant, une bague ornée d'une pierre noire brillant dans la nuit approuvant ses dires.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis des siècles les trois Reliques de La Mort et leurs maîtres étaient réunies au même endroit ce qui rendait la barrière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants praticable pour notre Gardien. Les trois Reliques exaucèrent le voeu le plus cher des deux «maîtres» ou possesseurs de ces Reliques car la Mort n'a aucun maître.

Que Lord Voldemort soit anéanti.

-Fin-


End file.
